


And there was only one bed...

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Cyberpunk Red, Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bed sharing, cliches, me being incompetant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: what if they had to share a bed....





	And there was only one bed...

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a good thing in my life

They’re in the middle of nowhere. Well, okay, they’re about an hour outside of Night City but it might as well be the middle of nowhere. There are no bright neon lights to make night and day indistinguishable, no loud thrum of electricity emanating from all around, no foul smell of oil lurking everywhere, and worst of all, no WiFi. Vang0 Bang0 was in hell. 

He’d tried to stream this strange mission to his 10 followers but the connection had barely been able to broadcast more than a few pixels. Vang0 was beginning to think this trip wasn’t going to be worth it. 

He didn’t even know what they’d come all the way out here for. Dasha had probably told them but he’d easily tuned it out. It wasn’t that important to him and if it turned out he had to know he could just ask Burger Chainz. Given his current predicament, Vang0 was beginning to think he should’ve paid more attention. What kind of job would take them out of the city anyway?

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Vang0 and Burger were going to be out here for a few _days_. Vang0 knows he won’t survive it.

They’d gotten lost more than once on their way out here. The roads so vague and covered in dust from disuse that they’d found themselves turned around. By the time they got to the small town (_could they even call it a town_, Vang0 thought, _it’s an outpost at most_) they were meant to be in for the next few awful days of Vang0’s life it was 10pm. The few lights had barely illuminated the cluster of buildings against the desert backdrop.

They reached their motel, a decrepit little place that probably looked even worse in daylight, and Vang0 let Burger handle everything while he paced around the building trying to get a connection. No dice. Frustrated, he marched into the office where Burger Chainz was checking them in. Burger was mid-sentence when Vang0 asked loudly, “Does this dumb town have any internet?”

The short motel manager replied curtly, “Excuse me?”

Vang0 walked closer to stand next to Burger, leaning both arms onto the counter, “Hello, Vang0 Bang0. I’m talkin’ ‘bout WiFi, y’all heard of it?”

The manager clenched their jaw, to anyone familiar (which Vang0 Bang0 was decidedly not) it was the telltale sign of Customer Service Patience.

“If you’d like to connect to the internet, sir, you will need a wire connection.”

“A what?” But the manager had turned their attention back to Burger, typing a few things into their ancient-looking computer before silently handing Burger a key to their room. Not a key card, a physical key. This was the nightmare scenario.

Burger thanked the manager as they left the office and Vang0 turned back to flash his sign at them before promptly tripping over the doorway.

The moment Burger opened the door to their room the faint scent of old cigarettes wafted out, he couldn’t see much past Burger’s large frame but he could practically sense the aged, stained carpet from outside.

“Ah jeez,” he heard Burger say as they walked in. He couldn’t help but agree. Everything in the room seemed prehistoric, all varying shades of beige that had evidently been stained darker over time. Night City was disgusting but everything in this room looked like it would crumble to dust if a light breeze hit it.

“I’ll just take the floor,” Burger said. Confused, Vang0 turned toward his friend, what did he mean-

_Oh._

In his assessment of the atrocious state of their room, the stained carpet had distracted him from an important fact. There was only one bed. Big enough to make the rest of the room feel cramped.

“There’s not exactly enough floor for you to sleep on,” Vang0 said, gesturing vaguely at the barely twelve inches of space between the bed and the walls, “Besides, even if you did sleep down there you’d get, like, 12 diseases.”

(Vang0 easily could have slept on the floor but they both know that would never happen. Vang0 Bang0 doesn’t sleep on dirty motel floors.)

Burger shrugged at him, with a slight smile as if to say: _What can you do?_

“Let’s just go to the office and ask for another room.”

“Ah no, I don’t wanna be an inconvenience. And Dasha only gave us enough money for one room anyway…” Burger sighed, “I could just sleep in the van.”

Vang0 felt his gravitas crumble a bit, hard to act when you don’t have an audience, “Hey, no you don’t have to do that. We’ll make it work right? I’m not gonna banish you to your van and enjoy this beautiful room all by myself.”

“Vang0 Bang0,” he adds to alleviate himself from any feeling of sincerity. Lock that shit down. 

Burger Chainz smiles at him and Vang0 feels like he might’ve said the right thing.

They got ready for bed quickly, in relative silence, Burger Chainz humming softly as they went. They had to be up early for the job, Vang0 still clueless as to what it actually was. 

He turned the light off as he crawled into bed, his body rigid and his heart beating abnormally fast. Vang0 felt Burger settle next to him, his form so large or the bed so small that even shoved against the edge he could feel Burger’s arm press into his. Vang0 had never shared a bed. Or maybe he had. _Before_. He’d expected to feel uncomfortable, trapped. Instead, he felt an odd sort of contentment, even as his heart stuttered in strange ways. Burger Chainz shifted around for a few minutes trying to find a comfortable position and after a short while he heard his breathing even out.

Vang0 couldn’t sleep, his mind felt like it was on the precipice of something. A realization. Maybe it was the idea that would finally kick his career into motion. He didn’t know but there was something he was close to understanding. Vang0 sat thinking for a while, the first time he’d been alone with his thoughts since he’d woken up in that warehouse. Whatever thought he was on the verge of his brain just couldn’t reach.

Vang0 was broken from the circles he was running in his mind by a weight coming down on him. It took him a moment to realize it was Burger’s arm draping across his torso. He turned toward the other man to find his eyes were still closed, the peaceful look on his sleeping face made less tranquil by the hard line of his iron jaw.

Vang0 stared at him for a minute, transfixed, barely breathing. And then he settled, loosening up and shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Sleep pulled at him, slowly at first as he felt his breathing even and match with Burger’s, then quicker as he lost track of the thread he had been chasing. The thought drifting further out of his reach as he settled comfortably into the warmth.

If he woke to find himself pressed close to Burger’s chest, well, that was a problem for later.

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
